Expectations
by bookwormtsb
Summary: Sometimes secrets aren't made to be kept.  Scorpius and Albus have been going out for 2 months.  Now Albus has to handle the repercussions of breaking up with your girlfriend and telling your family the truth.


Expectations.

Albus S. Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

_She just looks confused. _

_Then realisation dawns on her pretty features. _

"_Oh God." She murmurs. _

_Then she's crying and I'm utterly helpless. _

_I hug her as we stand in silence. _

_I feel like a horrible person as all I can think is about how her shoulders are too narrow, her hair isn't soft enough or white blonde and how her eyes are a plain blue rather than grey and calculating. _

"_Get off me Al." She says. Her voice is stronger this time. _

"_Why?" I stare at my trainers as she asks with her hands on her hips. _

"_There's someone else isn't there?" She accuses, her eyes narrowed. I don't deny it. _

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Green eyes, dishevelled dark brown hair, golden skin. I think about the girl that I'm dating, small waist, shrill voice, blonde hair and blue eyes. Correction: Was dating, past tense. I close my eyes, wishing for anything else but this. Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend of a year because of my affair. It sounds so grown up and sophisticated, exciting even. It may be fun at the time but the backlash is horrible. I feel like crap. Why do I always have to be the good guy, the shoulder to cry on? Because when you're not, everyone gets mad, everyone glares at you, ignores you. It would be easier if I'm just a horrible person all the time. I'm a liar and a cheat. I don't deserve any friendship, laughter or love. If only everyone knew what I've really been up to. I might get some sympathy or maybe just more abuse. I'll go with the latter, I'm already wallowing in my self pity, what's there to lose?

I can feel a headache coming on. I'll put it down to the multi-coloured fairy lights that my mum's framed my mirror with. Or the small flashing Christmas tree in the corner of my bedroom. My room looks like Santa's grotto threw up all over it. James' fault, he won't let mum anywhere near his room. I guess it's because of the disgusting posters that adorn the walls of maybe it's the dirty mags hidden under his bed or maybe it's his 'adult lifesavers' in the bedside cabinet. Lily won't let mum in either- says anything festive will ruin the ambience of her bedroom. Biggest load of bull I've heard in a while. No one has any qualms about striding across the threshold of my bedroom. No. Because I'm 'such an honest boy.' My mother's words, not mine- heaven forbid. Everyone in the family thinks I'm an open book, I've always been terrible at lying. Seems that I've gotten pretty good at recently.

I can blame that on _him. _The boy's a pro at deceit. I guess his influence has been rubbing off on me. Scorpius Malfoy. My best-friend. Well, he used to be my best-friend now if you take away the 'est' and replace it with 'oy' you get his current standing. Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend. He has been for the past two months. But it's a secret. I don't think I can tell anyone. Would they be mad? Mum wouldn't, I guess I'm still her little boy, even if her little boy is kissing another little boy. But I don't know how to bring it up.

"Hey mum, you know my best-friend? Yeah Scorpius, the one who came to stay last summer? That's the one. Yeah I'm gay and we've been going out for the past 2 months behind everyone's back. What's for dinner again?"

How do you break that into conversation? Simple answer, you don't.

Dad? Dad rarely gets mad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Dad's always been super supportive of me. He didn't even flinch when I told him I didn't want to play Quidditch or when I told him about how I was friends with Scorpius even though there's been a Potter/ Malfoy/ Weasley feud for generations. He doesn't care about my lack of body confidence and cancelled our trip to the swimming pool just because I was scared about showing off my body in a public place. Instead he told everyone he was feeling peaky. I don't dad would care. He may be disappointed, sure. I mean I differ from him in everyway possible. Dad's always joking that I'm Ginny and Hermione's son rather than his. Even though he's got James- his very own mini-me I think he'd appreciate me a little bit more if I went flying with him every once in a while. But how am I meant to tell him? He's always been closer to James and they talk about girls and _grown up _things. I've never had that sort of relationship with him. Another no.

James?

I've always been close to my brother- but we're polar opposites. He's charming and cocky and completely secure with everything about himself. He's Quidditch Captain and Head Boy and his hair constantly stands up in the wrong way. He's a troublemaker and has probably had more detentions than anyone else in the family apart from Fred and George. He wouldn't tease me though, at least not publically. James may be a show-off and a drama queen but he would never air his, or anyone else's dirty laundry in public. My brother's loyal to the point of stupidity. But I'm not sure he'd understand. Yet again, no.

That leaves Lily.

My darling younger sister. My fifteen year old, brazen, red haired sister who's head is filled with Witch Weekly quizzes and boys. She has an answer for everything. Whether it be 'What's Gump's Third Law?' or it's 'What colour lip-stick will match my eyes?' She prances about the house in a vibrant pink crop top that clashes horribly with her hair and a pair of skimpy shorts commenting on everything from a straightening product that'll fix the restless hair that James and I have been cursed with to a new jinx that she read about. Maybe Lily is the best option. She'll be the most understanding and we've always been close. I guess that's because we're one-year apart age wise and galaxies apart personality wise. So we don't threaten each other in any way, shape or form.

I wouldn't tell any of them if I could. 'Open-book Albus' would have a dirty little secret that no one knew. But it's eating me alive. I need to tell someone.

I stride across the room. Open the door. Gulp. The sudden intake of air causes me to suddenly get a round of uncomfortable hiccups. I double over and clutch my stomach. I've always hated hiccups, ever since James made me hiccup non-stop for a week in a burst of 'accidental' magic when I was three. I think he was just born a trouble maker. Lily's door is directly opposite mine. There's a small cardboard plaque on her door with Lily written messily in multicoloured felt-tips and 'STINKS' printed underneath in James' cramped handwriting. Underneath that in blue ink was 'You're both smelly imbeciles.' In Albus' own cursive font. Albus laughed in spite of himself at their younger selves. He ran his finger along the shallow folds in the cardboard.

"Al? Is that you?" Lily called from the other side door.

"Yeah." He returned before twisting the knob and feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Lily was lying on her stomach, feet up in the air, her ankle decorated with string anklets. She has a lime green telephone cord wrapped around her index finger and the phone pressed lightly against her ear. Her hair is tied into a messy knot on top of her head and she's wearing a button down pyjama top and trousers. Her earrings are still in. They're little horseshoes and another piercing in her right ear with a little green gem slightly above the horseshoe. There's Vaseline on her eyelashes and a few freckles on her upturned nose.

"Gotta go Matty, see you soon, kay?" There was a pause and she giggled.

"Love you too." Then she stopped. Put the phone back in it's cradle and locked her eyes on my identical ones. 

"Lily, can we talk?"


End file.
